


是为奉养灵魂之槛

by Semi_Linear



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Linear/pseuds/Semi_Linear
Relationships: Ishtar/Ereshkigal
Kudos: 8





	是为奉养灵魂之槛

——为什么。  
——汝为何要杀了汝的妹妹。  
巨大的声音在冥界回荡。那声音好像并不是出自某一个人，而是整个冥界的地层都在震动。  
——即使汝为冥界的女主人，也请汝分清主神的位次。  
“明白，父亲大人。我可以将伊什塔尔放归天空，只不过……”  
少女——少女模样的冥界女神低下头，似乎对那个父亲的声音言听计从。  
——何。  
“我每年只能一半的时间会赋予伊什塔尔自由，毕竟她曾侵犯冥界。”

伊什塔尔缓缓地睁开眼。  
她的周围，以魔力构成的“死”之气氛不停侵蚀着她的神格。虽然作为金星女神的她这点小伤根本算不得什么，但如果……  
她是被绑在一根石柱上的。用她的能力无法解析的锁链将她像即将被处刑的罪犯一样束缚住，她的权能——大王冠也被没收，被剥夺了权能的她在冥界是根本跑不掉的。  
如果一直在冥界中无法逃脱，经过漫长的时间后 即便是主神也会因魔力的流失而死。  
（好热。）  
即使是在这个空无一物的原野上冒着蓝色磷火的幽暗环境中，伊什塔尔还是感觉到前所未有的热。她曾数次接近太阳，但也没有像现在一样，浑身散发着热气，四肢瘫软无力，连魔术回路也因过热而减缓了运行速度。  
（这是哪里？）  
“看来，即使是天之女主人，也会有无法逃脱的大魔术阵呢。”  
强烈到能让神核为之颤抖的巨大魔力波动，向伊什塔尔的方向席卷而来。魔力化作纯粹的杀意——不，是比杀意更为纯粹的死之气息，但却在女神面前停了下来。伊什塔尔睁开反射性闭上的双眼，一把发热的长枪正对着她的眉心。  
“还是说应该这样叫你呢……”  
与伊什塔尔一模一样的声音在她的耳边环绕。声之触手如同抚摸神核一般，威胁神核的巨大痛苦使伊什塔尔发出绝望的嘶喊声。  
“我可爱的妹妹~？”  
血红色披风下的女神，提起她优雅的裙装，对着金色的女神微微欠身，行了一个堪称完美的提裙礼。那绝美的气质如盛开的彼岸花，虽然极尽了美丽，却让人在不自觉间心生对死亡的前所未有的恐惧。  
“埃列什基伽勒，你……”  
伊什塔尔抬起头，看着离她只有一臂之遥的姐姐，原本朱色的眼睛也变成了主神才有的金色。她的魔力几乎完全被冻结，原本等同于大源(Mana)本身的神核甚至还不如一个色位(Brand)的魔术师。  
“想使用权能吗，伊南娜？”  
埃列什基伽勒叫着伊什塔尔的乳名，眼眸也镀上了金色。伊什塔尔的瞳孔中只剩下了恐惧，因为姐姐的魔力在疯狂蹂躏着她的神核，痛苦几乎夺走了她全部的理智。  
“使用神之权能甚至是魔术，在冥界都是不可能实现的。无论是将小源(Od)转化成大源的魔术，还是将自己的所掌管的大源转化为环境中的大源的神核，都无法利用冥界中只属于死亡的大源，除了我。”  
埃列什基伽勒睥睨着柱子上的女神，从她神核中释放出的魔力让伊什塔尔瞬间失去了所有反抗的能力。  
“我无法离开冥界。相对地，我拥有对冥界，对死亡的绝对支配权。即使是神，我也可以像踩碎蝼蚁一样轻松地击杀。”  
即使是说话，对于伊什塔尔来说都是一件难事。巨大的压迫感让她张开嘴疯狂喘息，她确信如果不这样的话，神核甚至会瞬间崩溃。  
“但是埃列什基伽勒……哈……既然掌管冥界是苦差事，为什么……还要……”  
“你又有什么权利否定我所坚信的事，伊什塔尔？！”  
埃列什基伽勒挥动手中燃烧着的枪，伊什塔尔脚下的土地突然就化为熔岩。带有死之魔力的熔岩沸腾着翻滚上石柱，发出“滋滋”的声响，呛鼻的浓烟让本就呼吸艰难的伊什塔尔几乎失去了意识。  
“我的半身（伊什塔尔）在天空上翱翔，而我只能注视着地下的亡灵。没有人和我交谈，因为我连灵魂在呐喊什么都无法理解。我是被诸神遗忘的存在，我是被人类诅咒的存在。遗忘也好，诅咒也好，只要我尽了自己的职责，对于我来说就是所谓善。你这个连做坏事都会被人歌颂的毛丫头又懂什么，伊什塔尔！”  
“所以……哈……为什么不……放弃你的……职责呢……姐姐……”  
埃列什基伽勒微微一颤。  
“你肯叫我姐姐？”  
“因为我们本来就是啊……”  
鲜血不停地从伊什塔尔的嘴角溢出，但她还是尽力露出笑容。虽然这表情扭曲得比痛哭还要难看，但这是埃列什基伽勒第一次看见别人在笑。  
本来再稍微多施加一些魔力就能捏碎伊什塔尔的神核，但不知为何，她停住了。  
“你说我什么也不懂，可是姐姐又懂什么呢。”  
被释放下来的伊什塔尔仿佛被抽掉了骨骼，直接软在地上。  
“不求回报的施舍……就是你所谓的善？作为神来讲，做了对人有利的事情，就理应接受人类的进贡，违背了人类的意愿就理应失去人类的供奉。即使……像姐姐一样努力，也得不到施舍，那这样的位置……为什么不放弃呢？”  
伊什塔尔艰难地抬头，与姐姐四目相对，“姐姐才不是什么邪恶的神明……唔！”  
埃列什基伽勒突然用自己的唇，封住了妹妹的嘴，把她接下来的话统统通过唾液吃了下去。  
“那我就用惩罚来告诉你，什么叫邪恶的神明吧。”

“你要干什么……哈啊……埃列什基伽勒……”  
伊什塔尔本就没有过多的着装，埃列什基伽勒随手就推开了她胸前烦人的布料，一手将她小巧的馒头捏成各种形状，另一边用舌头挑逗着尖端粉红色的樱桃。  
“我更喜欢听你叫我姐姐。”  
“唔嗯……不可以的，姐姐……”  
“这不还是叫了吗。”  
伊什塔尔浑身剧烈地颤抖，双腿不安地扭来扭去。她微微抬头，就看到被姐姐的唾液弄得淫乱不堪的胸部。  
“我可是冥界的支配者，你根本无法反抗，伊南娜。况且……”  
埃列什基伽勒对着妹妹漂亮的乳头，狠狠地咬了下去。疼痛与随之而来巨大的快感电流刺激得伊什塔尔尖叫出声，发觉自己竟可以叫得如此淫荡的她赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。  
“这可是对主神闯入冥界的惩罚呢，伊什塔尔大人~”  
“哈啊……嗯……放开我啊……我是艾蕾的……妹妹……”  
一个双音节的词汇似乎给了埃列什基伽勒甚至大于“姐姐”的刺激，她本来抚摸着伊什塔尔纤细腰肢的手下移，隔着黑色的障碍按在了她最敏感的地方。  
“喂喂，你到底是多么爱我啊伊南娜，竟然还会叫我这么色情的别名。”  
“不是的……嗯啊……姐姐不要……那里……”  
“嘴上说着不要，可是伊什塔尔大人下面却是湿得一塌糊涂呢。”  
埃列什基伽勒咬着伊什塔尔的耳垂，用充满魅惑的声音在她耳边说着，与此同时还将腿间的内裤推向一边，伸进了妹妹的私处。她的大拇指在不断分泌着粘稠液体的裂缝外面上下滑动，发出令人羞耻的水声，似乎是想给伊什塔尔证实她的话。  
“姐姐……啊……不要在那里……唔嗯……”  
“可不能对尊长说谎哦，伊南娜~”  
虽然伊什塔尔的胸说不上很大，甚至还有些小，但异常地富有弹性。埃列什基伽勒的手在她如水般细腻的双峰之间游走，手指所到之处都带起一片快感的电流。伊什塔尔的乳尖在连续的刺激下已经突起，在剧烈的喘息下，诱惑的红不规则的跳动让埃列什基伽勒几乎失去了理智，身下的手按上了妹妹同样凸起的阴蒂。  
“啊啊！”  
花蕾被侵袭的伊什塔尔彻底失去了反抗能力，诱惑的红色瞳孔被情欲占满，双腿不自觉地环住了姐姐的腰，下身也猛地滑出一股透明的水液。  
“伊南娜还真的是……敏感呢。”  
埃列什基伽勒的手从妹妹下面抽出，淫靡的汁液顺着手指滴到地上。她把沾满液体的手往妹妹失神的眼前晃了一晃，然后伸进她微张着喘息的樱唇中。被欲望支配的伊什塔尔不自觉地将小巧的舌头覆在姐姐的手指上，把属于自己的液体一股脑地吃了下去。  
“这是……姐姐的……”  
“不，这是马安娜自己的哦。姐姐当然不会欺负妹妹，我已经把妹妹下面的东西全·都从上面还回去了哦~”  
埃列什基伽勒说着，另一只手却并没有怠慢，把妹妹已经湿透了的内裤褪了下去。  
“不要……好羞耻……”  
伊什塔尔夹紧了双腿，中间挡不住的地方用双手草草捂住，试图不让姐姐看到自己的私处。  
“天之锁(Enkidu)！”  
埃列什基伽勒把手按在地上，控制着魔力，几条锁链就从地上升起，将伊什塔尔试图反抗的四肢捆住，吊在了天空中。  
“埃列什基伽勒，你怎么会有……吉尔伽美什王的……”  
“天之锁在还未被父神派往吉尔伽美什王身边的时候，好歹也欠了我一个恩情，所以他死后就把本体十六根锁链中的其中四条赠予了冥界。话说回来……”  
（恩奇都：wdnmd，早知道冥界女神这么用天之锁我为什么还要给她……）  
说着，埃列什基伽勒把空中的伊什塔尔拉到自己身边，顺势把一根手指插进了妹妹的甬道中。  
“伊什塔尔平时就穿着那么少的衣服在天上飞来飞去，看起来也不存在羞耻一说吧？”  
“不是……嗯啊……但是这是姐姐……唔！”  
埃列什基伽勒又吻住了妹妹的唇。身下的快感与魔力不足产生的窒息感同时作用于伊什塔尔，让她不得不大口呼吸，而连呼吸都被姐姐残忍断绝的现在，她吹弹可破的脸颊上就只能烧起缺氧的红云。埃列什基伽勒伸出舌头，打算伸进伊什塔尔的嘴里，可后者紧咬着牙齿，不让姐姐的计划得逞。  
凡是自己想得到的，不惜极尽扭曲之能也要得到，这是身为冥界女神的信条。在妹妹甬道里的手指缓缓地抽动起来，火热湿润的内壁紧紧夹住侵入的物体，一边还随着节奏慢慢蠕动着。  
“啊……唔嗯……”  
在妹妹终于忍不住张口呻吟的时候，等候多时了的毒蛇终于钻进了温暖的口腔中，狼一般疯狂掠夺着本不属于自己的唾液。  
“放开……唔……姐姐，我……快被姐姐……嗯……憋死了……”  
伊什塔尔的神核果然开始变得不稳定，这时贪婪的姐姐才放开了奄奄一息的她。虽然四肢依然被绑着，但锁链似乎允许她做一些简单的休息。她躺在埃列什基伽勒不知何时构造出来的床上，把性感的嘴唇张到最大，带着含有春意的颤音大口喘息着。埃列什基伽勒看着被欲望撑满的伊什塔尔，嘴角勾起了一抹危险的笑容。  
“啊！嗯……”  
蜜穴再次被异物侵入，而且这次是变本加厉的两根手指。好不容易坐起来的身体再次因为突如其来的剧烈快感瘫软在床上，双腿不自觉地张得好开，以迎合姐姐的进攻。  
“看来伊什塔尔真的很喜欢姐姐呢。”  
埃列什基伽勒的手指在伊什塔尔的身体中快速进出着。每一次手指快速插入的时候，内壁上温暖粘腻的媚肉就将姐姐的手指紧紧缠住，同时也能听见“噗嗤噗嗤”的淫靡水声，花穴中的粘稠液体也四处飞溅，将冥界女神的斗篷上沾满了玷污的痕迹；而当手指依依不舍地从温柔乡中撤出来时，甬道的肌肉又会把本就紧致的通道缩得更紧，同时带出大量的液体，顺着腿沟流到大腿上，后庭中，甚至是由魔力构成的床上。  
伊什塔尔被姐姐摆弄得说不出来话，从微微开合的唇中溢出的只有让人想入非非的喘息，和不时被快感折服而发出的尖叫声。  
“伊南娜，你里面好紧。”  
说着，埃列什基伽勒往身下的小穴里用力一刺，触碰到了一块有些粗糙的软肉。伊什塔尔猛地夹紧了双腿，娇喘声也比方才更加粗重，花径像是要夹断其中的双手似的收紧，甬道里的褶皱将体内的异物层层缠住。埃列什基伽勒露出一抹阴冷的笑容，又加入一根手指，三根手指旋转着在妹妹的敏感点处用力按压，刺激得伊什塔尔瞳孔像即将丧失意识一样扩散开，嘴角流着口水，双手紧紧抓住锁链，似乎想要把无法承受的快感都倾泻到上面一般。  
“哈啊……艾蕾……我……姐姐再快点……我……呃嗯……快要……”  
伊什塔尔说着支离破碎的话，双腿蜷缩着缠住了姐姐的腰肢，两臂抱紧了姐姐，同时也解开了冥界女神的披风。  
埃列什基伽勒这时却停止了搅动，甚至把湿淋淋的手指全都撤了出来，操纵着天之锁，把被性爱折磨得无法动弹的伊什塔尔重新吊了起来。原本被手指堵住的粘稠蜜汁从伊什塔尔的下体释放出来，顺着大腿流下，透过黑丝一直淌到脚尖，最后滴到地面上，在空中拉起淫荡的丝线。  
即使被绑在了空中，伊什塔尔依然难耐地扭着挺翘的臀部，想通过摩擦缓解些许的空虚感。  
“哈啊……姐姐……不要这样……”  
埃列什基伽勒飞到她跟前，在她的面前将沾满液体的手指吞了下去。  
“既然这是冥界女神对不听话妹妹的惩罚，那我怎么能敷衍了事呢？不给犯错的人施加痛苦，她怎么会记住曾经犯过的错误呢？”  
手又一次覆上了伊什塔尔皮肤泛红的胸部。被绑住的伊什塔尔毫无反抗能力，但她似乎也不想反抗，只是挣扎着想要把自己的手伸进被冷落的蜜穴中。埃列什基伽勒把妹妹竖直立在空中，让她双手高举过头顶，把她的双腿捆在一起，不给她丝毫抚慰自己的机会。大量的蜜汁顺着腿上的锁链流到地面上，不一会的时间已经积了一小滩。  
“哈啊……姐姐我再也不敢了……求求你快给我……”  
埃列什基伽勒停下了手上的动作，飞离一段距离，饶有兴致地看着完全被欲望劫持了的妹妹。  
“给你什么？”  
“好羞耻……说这个……那我不要了……哈啊……”  
即使爽到目光涣散，伊什塔尔依然在姐姐面前保持着最后的矜持，咬着牙摇了摇头。埃列什基伽勒也没想过于难为她，在她的眼前晃了晃还留着水痕的右手。  
“是想要这个吗？”  
伊什塔尔用细如蚊子的声音回答面前的人，“嗯……”  
“只要你按我说的话去做，我就会给你奖赏哦。”埃列什基伽勒眼中露出俘获了猎物一般的光芒。  
“嗯……”  
“告诉我，说你想让姐姐操你。”  
埃列什基伽勒说着，伸出手在伊什塔尔的下体里猛地抠了一下，然后迅速把手收回。突然充实后又瞬间空虚的感受折磨得伊什塔尔完全丧失了知性，她索性放弃所有抵抗，僵直地立在姐姐的正前面。  
“嗯……快点干我……哼啊姐姐……求求你了……”  
“说凶残的姐姐只能呆在冥界。”  
即便已经没有了意识，伊什塔尔竟然还是摇了摇头，忍住了无边的欲望。在快感和早在她进入冥界时就已经暗中被埃列什基伽勒注入的春药的双重作用下，她的神核即将崩溃，伊什塔尔就快要成为美索不达米亚第一个因为性爱而坠落（死）的神明了。  
“姐姐才不……”  
“看来伊什塔尔即使崩坏神核也不肯改正错误呢。”  
冥界女神发疯似的压住妹妹的阴蒂，然后俯下身来，嘴角荡出一抹满足的微笑。  
“既然不想让我用手操你……那我就改用嘴吧。”

神是不存在“死亡”的概念的。想要击杀神明，只有两种方法。  
将神核关进冥界女神的枪槛，或是粉碎神核。  
神核是一位神明的象征，如果神核碎裂，那么连“这位神曾存在过”的概念都会成为剪定事象，也就是说，这位神还存在的世界，就会变成扭曲剪定事象与泛人类史之间差异性而导致的特异点，或是将剪定事象的片段与泛人类史互相替换而形成的异闻带。  
没有神明希望伊什塔尔成为剪定事象的临界区间(Inversal)，至少埃列什基伽勒不想看到这种事情发生。

埃列什基伽勒终于近距离见到了伊什塔尔的私处。美索不达米亚的神明都有着同样的金发，除了作为天之女主人的伊什塔尔，所以她那与自己不同的，并不浓密的德意志黑森林简直戳到了埃列什基伽勒的性癖。她下方的裂缝虽然已经被蹂躏了好久，但还只是稍有些红肿的漂亮的樱色，裂口处有点发白的蜜液一点点渗出来，沿着大腿慢慢流下。  
埃列什基伽勒咽了一下口水，微微张开檀口，一手轻轻地拽起伊什塔尔已经完全被露水打湿的芳草地，然后一口含到嘴里；另一只手依旧不老实地摩擦着伊什塔尔完全突起的阴蒂。伊什塔尔浑身颤抖着，白皙的双腿想要张大又似要夹紧地摆动着，连束缚她的锁链也跟着“喀拉喀拉”地响个不停。  
“啊呀……好舒服……姐姐我还可以……还可以……”  
即使伊什塔尔已经说不出来下半句，埃列什基伽勒也知道她“还可以”什么。感受到着她崩溃边缘的神核，埃列什基伽勒最终决定不为难妹妹，一口吻上了伊什塔尔饥渴难耐的阴唇，然后把香舌卷起，伸进了不久前刚刚被她的手指粗暴对待过的蜜径中。  
突然被满足的感觉让伊什塔尔忍不住惊呼出声，身下紧致的小穴不停分泌出情动的河流，被贪婪地卷成吸管状的舌头一口吸下，发出“咕唧咕唧”的奇怪声音。她拱起胯部，试图更加接近埃列什基伽勒，让她已化为虹吸式口器的舌头哪怕多侵入一点点。  
“姐姐……哈啊……再快一点……”  
伊什塔尔浑身剧烈颤抖着，全身的快感无处发泄，只好猛烈地摇晃着把自己束缚住的锁链，连坚固得吉尔伽美什之斧都无法斩断的天之锁都有些摇摇欲坠。  
埃列什基伽勒吸吮着自己另一个半身的蜜汁，双手从妹妹纤细的腰肢向上游移，一手抓住一边的浑圆，略带粗暴地揉动着。两张嘴的“亲吻”在几乎赤裸的女神的尖叫声中逐渐狂暴起来，埃列什基伽勒像要捏碎伊什塔尔一样疯狂享用着嘴边的美食，一边聆听着夹杂着淫荡叫声的仙乐一般的娇喘，冥界的花在此时此地彻底化为了冥界的暴徒。  
“啊哈……姐姐还不够……更多……嗯……我快要……”  
伊什塔尔因为快感而微微阖上的双眸猛地睁开，双目涣散地看着把自己带向深渊的冥界女神。她突然感觉，即使在这极致的一刻死去，也未尝不是一件幸事。  
埃列什基伽勒的嘴唇把整片私密的地区尽数覆盖，然后舌尖狠狠钻了一下充血的阴蒂——  
“嗯~啊！”  
少女在嘶喊声中迎来了高潮，大量的液体从甬道深处喷溅而出。即便埃列什基伽勒用嘴堵住了裂缝，也没能阻止淫靡的液体喷到她的脸上和身上。伊什塔尔尽量把樱唇张到最大，呼吸着对于她来说有毒的冥界大气，享受着痉挛般的余韵。  
埃列什基伽勒并没有把妹妹放下来，而是飞离了一段距离，饶有兴致地看着完全沉浸在性欲快感中的伊什塔尔。  
“哈……我好喜欢姐姐……”  
绑在空中丧失了思考能力的女神，在剧烈的呼吸间隙说着平时隐藏在脑海最深处的话，而本人却丝毫没有意识到。  
“姐姐……哈啊……无论是对人类……还是对我……都很温柔呢。”  
埃列什基伽勒冷笑一声，“温柔？”  
发热的长枪重新出现在冥界女神的手中，严格来讲这才是她原本的面目。冥界的地层震动起来，原本平静的魔力涌起气浪，围绕着伊什塔尔下方的地面聚集起来。  
"Kul Kigal Irkalla."  
冥界的支配者，如她掌控的这片平静的土地一般释放了宝具的真名。无数枪槛化为攻击的形态，笔直地向上刺去，击穿了伊什塔尔的心脏。  
“即使是爱慕，我也没法以温柔的方式表达呢。”

“神明的心脏并不等同于神核——以魔力构成的神之宝具可以击穿心脏，但却不能伤及神核；而能击碎神核的，只有神之权能。”  
杜木兹跪在埃列什基伽勒的面前，这样说道。  
“那么神核可以由枪槛代为保管吗？”  
杜木兹点了点头，指着远处高耸的墓地，“那就是在你还未出生前就在那里耸立着的，关押着百兽母胎提亚马特神的枪槛。”

早在伊什塔尔进入冥界时，埃列什基伽勒就在每一道门前下了迷药，因为只有这样，这个拥有除父神以外最高权能的女神才能由她打倒。  
而只有让伊什塔尔彻底失去反抗能力，她的宝具才有可能取出伊什塔尔的神核。  
埃列什基伽勒取出一枚枪槛，将因为过度劳累而沉睡着的伊什塔尔的神核装了进去。  
“这样你就逃不出我的手掌了呢，妹妹大人。”

1.伊什塔尔(Ishtar)是希腊文，在希伯来文（一般被认为是苏美尔楔形文字的直接衍生语言）中将美索不达米亚神话中的天之女主人叫伊南娜(Inannae)。


End file.
